


Girl on a Silver Screen

by transtomgirl



Category: Erotic Barely Legal Romance, Original Work
Genre: Barely Legal, British Girls, Erotica, F/F, F/M, Hollywood, LGBT, Love, Movie Stars, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2020-10-06 20:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20513285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transtomgirl/pseuds/transtomgirl
Summary: A broke down brick layer is seeing a family film, looking to distract himself with some innocent fun. But it soon turns naughty when he becomes aroused while watching the film's young star. What happens when you meet the other side of the screen?





	1. Omen of a Rising Star

**Author's Note:**

> This is not an underage story. However,it is a barely legal. The series starts with sexual tension and does proceed to full eroticism. Romance aplenty as well.

Family Village Entertainment. They need no introduction. We all grew up with their films. We all begged our parents for the toys and birthday decorations. The fact that my childhood is dominated by the image of a cartoon forest is no surprise. The question is,why am I in this theater at 35,staring at the same logo?  
There's plenty of adults here with me, but they all brought kids,many brought a spouse. I don't have kids, I never married. I'm silly Uncle Derek,who buys the candy and noisemakers for all my siblings' kids. But they're all out of town for another 2 months. So I'm here alone,at 35, craving a cigarette in the middle of a kid's movie. Every decision that I ever made was wrong. Every last one of them.  
The movie itself is pretty good. It's one of the Village's live action pics. It's about a young British girl in the Napoleonic Wars. She has to find a magic treasure before the French army gets an infinite gold card. Her whole family dies getting her the map, including a second cousin. There's allot of orphans in the Village. Dead family aside,the movie is light-hearted fun. I guess that's why I'm here. I needed some innocent fun.  
The lead is played by Morgan Montgomery. She's the latest rising star from the Village. They probably auditioned every teenage girl in London to find her. She's good. She probably did Shakespeare at age 2. British girls are smart like that. I even heard her in an interview talking about the stock exchange like some Wall Street suit. Something about incremental growth and diverse portfolios. Hell if I know.  
They dressed her in an old school redcoat uniform for most of the movie. Ten years ago,that wouldn't have flown,they'd have dressed a boy prince that way instead. But now they have girl princes. It's a feminist thing. Like when your girl steals your jersey. The costume does look good though. It fits her perfectly,the jacket seeming to hug the curves of her body as she tips her British redcoat hat,a youthful twinkle in her eye.  
Why do I have a boner? This is a family film. How old is Montgomery anyway? Suddenly, that's very important information. I lean back in my wheelchair, carefully using the tail of my shirt to hide the erection. Except the tail won't extend far enough, it's a short tail beach shirt. Fuck! So much for innocent fun. Easy Derek,she just found the so called Everlasting Treasure and punched out Napoleon. It's almost over. Just breathe,and you can slip out as the credits roll. The pole is lowering,thank god... A cat falls in the river. "Skamp,no"! Our redcoat heroine dives in after them, her uniform soon sopping wet. And so am I. Pre-cum leaks out my rod as the girl redcoat strokes her soaking pussy and loosens the buttons of her soldier's jacket. I need a smoke.

…

I'm supposed to be quitting. Promised my niece. But this is an emergency. I just became erect at a family film. I'm joyously inhaling cancerous fumes when a young girl in thick, black sunglasses exits through the same back door I did,her dark hair partially hidden under a baby blue ballcap. She looks about before approaching me,  
"Got an extra smoke"? She asked in a low rasp.  
"You old enough to smoke, sweetheart"?  
"Contrary to popular belief,yes". "I'm 18 years old".  
"Fair enough, just been feeling like a dirty old man,take two". I extend the pack.  
"Thanks". She ignites a cylinder with a pink lighter while I angle my chair to block the wind.  
"So what has you feeling like a dirty old man"?  
"This crazy movie, but maybe just life in general".  
"One of those silver screen sirens from the spy movie, right"?

"I wish". "Honestly, I think maybe it's needing a new job,has me all pent up".

"Looking for work,huh"?

I exhale deeply. "Yeah, I was doing construction when the injury happened". "I gotta find a new career before the worker's comp runs out".

She exhales deeply. "I'm sorry".

"Life deals the cards,we just play them". "I knew there was no future in laying brick". "I just got comfortable doing the same routine, knowing exactly what would happen next". " I wasn't actively playing. Flew the whole thing on autopilot". "If you don't ever take the stick,you crash,sooner or later".  
The end of her smoke ignites again. "You know,if a movie is really predictable, everyone knowing exactly what's going to happen,most people say it's shite".

I chuckle. "Yeah, I guess so". "You sound like your from abroad"?

"Merry old England,land of fish and chips".

"Just like Morgan Montgomery".

It's her turn to chuckle. "Something like that". "I have a friend who works at Jessica's Closet. "I could put in a good word there if you like".

"The lingerie store"? "Not sure I'm the best fit".

"Don't have to wear the clothes, just sell them".

I chuckle again. "Fair point". "Sure,I'll give it a chance". "Thanks".

"No big, just show up to the one around the corner on Friday". She takes another puff. "What's your name"? 

"Derek Powell". 

She takes a long drag. "Listen,Derek, I told a wee fib before". I'm 17". 

I cough a little. "That might count as a medium size fib".

"I know,but honest truth, I turn 18 on Saturday". "Swear on the Union Jack".

"Well I started smoking at 15,so I can't judge ya for it". "Let's just presume that I gave you a long speech about how smoking is bad,the kind that a responsible adult might give you,if one was around".

She laughs. "It is so presumed". She starts walking towards the parking lot. I'm going to look away. Look away Derek.  
She turns. "My birthday party is gonna be a small thing,just a few mates hanging out". "Do you wanna come"? "We could have a few beers,kick back".

"I'd like that, but it has to be soda". "I've already committed a crime,so let's keep it to nicotine and sugar".

She laughs again. It's like music and moonlight. I might be in trouble. "Fair enough Derek". She scribbles her number on a napkin. "See you Saturday"! I take the napkin and she walks off. I call after her. "Hey, what's your name"?

She turns and smiles. "Morgan Montgomery"!

My mouth is agap for a few minutes. Yeah, I am definitely in trouble.


	2. A Girl from London

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue collar guys fantasize about movie stars all the time. But a movie star fantasizing about a blue collar guy? Ever been offered lamb chops only to discover that you just wanted a burger and fries?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a Barely Legal story, though not an underage one.

"You have got to get things together,and clean up this ridiculous circus". "You are an addict,simple as that". If this destructive behavior continues,your going to lose your children". "I thought I was helping you, but clearly I've become an enabler". "It's time for rehab,and your not leaving that box till then".  
Mr. Catington just stares at me,fresh catnip still on his whiskers. His black and white coat is a mess. So much for being an influential movie star. Mr. Catington of Catberry was never very impressed by all that. Maybe that's why I've taken everywhere with me these past several years. He's completely frank,in his own tomcat way. No illusions and no pretense. Just a cat who wants to spend every second of his nine lives shagging and getting high. He's very loving. He tends to go outside the litter box,but he's very affectionate.  
my phone rings, it's Tammy.

"Hey Tammy".

"Stop talking to your cat".

"Why would I...You know Mr. Catington has problems".

"I also know he's costing us a fortune in kitten support".

"He has to be a responsible father". "How'd we do"?

"It's a hit,Morgan"! "400 million and we still have numbers coming in from China".

"That's great Tammy". "People seemed to like it when I checked it out last night, especially kids,it was adorable".

"You saw it with an audience"? 

"Yeah, I needed to get out,be among the people".

"I hope you were careful".

"I was". "No creepers last night, just a guy in faded blue jeans".

"Was he adorable"?

I giggle. "Yeah, he was handsome". "Looked good in a white t-shirt,hands always on his wheelchair".

"So he was a gentleman about things"?

"More like he had no agenda whatsoever". "I think he was just getting by, trying to keep going". "Trying to keep trucking, as the Yanks say".

"Aren't we all". "So he didn't freak out"?

"Didn't know who I was, just taking a break from his job search". "I sent him to Jessica".

"You sent an adorable man to Jessica"? "Well only the gods can help him now".

I laugh. "He'll be fine". "He seemed like he had a head on his shoulders,not just built or obsessed with his tussled hazel hair.

"None of that hurt your eyes though".

"I already admitted that he was handsome". "His eyes were his best feature,hazel to match the hair".

"Well that's what's great about Cali,all the pretty people come to us". "He coming to your birthday party"?

"If he's brave enough".

"You sent him to Jessica without knowing if he was the brave sort"?

"Relax, she's just confident, likes to flirt".

"Would that make you jealous,if she flirted with him"?

I bite my lower lip. "Maybe just a little".

"Well, I hope he's brave then". "Listen, we should go ahead and talk about the next thing". "We're swimming in offers". "You gotta be reading scripts".

"I am, but nothing speaks to me". 

"What sort of project are you looking for"?

"Something good".

"Well I'm glad you clarified,I've been looking for shit this whole time".

Tammy always could get a chuckle,sardonic dry wit for miles. "You know what I mean". "Not a sequel,not an edgey independent film". "A simple story,well told". "At least,with the potential to be well told".

"Alright we'll keep reading". "We have one more special screening in LA,so be ready for that".

"Did you send my dad an invite"?

"Yeah sweetheart, I sent him one".

"Good, I think he'd like this one".

"Just don't get your hopes up,you know how he is".

"I know,but he has to come around eventually".

"Let's just focus on your birthday for right now". "It'll still be fun,even if your dad can't make it". "No press or anything". "Strictly our entourage". "Just you,me,Mr. Catington,Mercedes, Jessica and your man in faded blue jeans". "I'll bring the sparkling cider".

"That sounds lovely". "Thanks Tammy".

"Hey I can't risk losing you to another agent".

"I have to keep you Tammy". "No one else would put up with my cat".

"Ain't that the damn truth". "Get some rest,you've earned it".

"You too"! "Don't just burn energy yelling at LA traffic". 

"Why would I"? "It's not going anywhere".

We laugh and say our goodbyes.

I grab some leftover takeout. It's instances like this where the paradox of my existence is laid bare. Allot of girls eat leftover takeout,but not many get it from a five star restaurant. It's fish,so it reminds me of dinners back in London. It's the sauces and spices that make it a five star dish. Or rather,the experise of the chef who made it. I'm eating expensive art. Not unlike what I make now. But then,they do call them the cullinary arts. Is it strange, perhaps even insulting,that I miss drowning my chips in ketchup? 

After my fancy takeout, I crash into my silk sheets. Pretty soon,my mind turns to last night and some faded blue jeans. Faded jeans and a white shirt that had obviously seen some wear and tear. A reflection of it's wearer in that respect. But it wasn't like he was showing off, bragging about the physique he had earned through hard work and sweat. He had intended to be modest,not realizing that the shirt was fraying. That is,to the point that he had any intention beyond rolling out of bed. No presentation or desired reaction. It was like that Shakespeare quote,"That which is,is". This man just was. I pull the drawstring to my designer yoga pants and let them drop. A girl can't live on cartoon squirrels. That would just be wierd. I close as my eyes as my hand drifts under my white silk panties. My nipples harden under the matching bra,and in my mind, I let the shirt keep tearing. It's probably his lucky shirt,he would miss it. I allow myself to believe that he would consider it a worthy exchange. I play my own instrument pretty well,dipping my fingers into pink fields,like I'm looking for flowers or butterflies. The image comes,muscles drenched in sweat,his wheels creeking as we proceed to find our pleasure. Oh,wait! I might break his chair! I would feel so bad! I move us to a bed, and put an accessibility bar next to it. There we go, now I can relax. Diving into pink fields,I play a few notes,sing a favorite song as the images come. The images come,and so I. Honey sticking to my fingers,the white silk panties now drenched. Ah well. They would wash. Not like I can't afford more. I light a smoke I had stolen from Tammy earlier,quite at my leisure.  
Then I notice Mr. Catington is face down in the kitty litter. I sigh and grab the special brush.


	3. The Rarest Basics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessica Anders is a woman confident in her sexuality. Derek might get the job, but only after a very thorough interview. But what job is he interviewing for exactly?

I'm driving up to the store when I recognize a man that I've never actually met. Derek looks exactly as I pictured him. The blue jeans are new and he washed the shirt. Everything else is as advertised. A beat up old truck is parked behind him. The wheelchair lift has to be worth more than the vehicle. Right away, I know something about him. He never leaves anything behind. He's nervous and adorable as I approach the door.

"Hi miss,I'm Derek Powell". "I'm here for an interview".

"Hi Derek,I'm Jessica Anders". "I was just about to open up,if your ready to get started".

"Sure thing". "Sorry for being so early". "I didn't wanna run into lunch,so I just came right over".

"No problem, I admire a man with gusto". I show him some cleavage as I open the door. No harm in having a little fun with this. Besides, I'm testing some new products. The peak of pink lace certainly does the job. He stammers for a second.

"Th... Thanks". He rolls in and I shut the door.

We pull up to a counter,all my favorite bras on full display. He's an astronaut who just discovered Venus.

"So Derek, what's your previous experience"? I pretend to read his resume, but I already know he's not from around Venus,he only just landed after all.

"I worked construction".

"Anything else"?

"Not really, but I did some community college. History courses".

"Ever think about finishing"?

"I got into a pattern,never went back". "Just couldn't leave the old trade". "Figured college was for kids". "Obviously I regret that now".

"Well, hindsight is 20/20".

"Yes mam".

"So how would you like to be our new product surveyor"?

"I'd happily wash your floors, but sounds good". "What's involved"?

"You look at our products,answer a few simple questions about them". "Would you buy this product for your girlfriend"? "Which of these three is your favorite"? That kind of thing.

"Think I can handle that".

"Good,you can start right now".

"You got it, just hand me the surv…

I drop my black suit jacket and unbutton the shirt beneath. For extra dazzle, I toss my blonde hair. He's already well dazzled though. I gesture to the pink lace bra and panties, embroidered roses framing my thighs.

"Please answer a few questions about how this garment makes you feel".

He's blown away. Eyes wide,it takes a few minutes for his mouth to form words. 

"Uh,sure".

"How's the shading,the color"? "Please rate on a ten scale,with ten being the most pleasurable".

"A ten, probably more if pink is especially your thing".

"And the embroidery"? I straddle him,show off the roses.

"Also a big ten, very uh,fancy".

"Does the garment induce a sexual reaction"?

"I'd say so".

"Specifically,does it cause an erection"?

I already know the answer. I can feel it through his jeans.

"Yes, very much so".

"Can I please verify that"?

"If you would like". He's clearly decided to just roll with this,not expecting to understand the customs of Venus, but enjoying his exploration.

"I would".

I unzip his fly and pull his pants down. The blue boxers go next. He's at full mast,not that it wasn't obvious before. His cock is thick wood,and quite veiny. His sack hangs low and his pubic hair is wild,untrimmed. The rod curves slightly at the top. It's a nice cock. I figure Morgan will enjoy it,if she decides that he's the one to welcome her to womanhood. But we'll have to do something with this thing in the meantime.

"I estimate that you have a high level of enthusiasm for this product".

"I'm sure that has allot to do with the woman wearing it,but the bra's a winner too".

He can flatter while erect. I like that. "So many guys become monosyllabic when engorged.

"As someone concerned for the health of all my employees, I strongly recommend you masturbate to completion immediately. Can't have you getting priapism on your first day".

He takes my advice,gingerly at first, stroking at a good tempo after a few strokes. He's about to burst. Than he stops. He's a bit nervous to cum in front of me, can't quite let loose.

"I don't wanna mess up the floor,squirt on something expensive".

"It's ok to be shy, but I don't want you to be all tense". "Try 5 more strokes". 

"Ok".

He starts counting off,as he rubs his thick rod.

"1,2" He's back to full mast.

"3" Precum drips from his urethra.

"4". I unhook the bra and expose my breasts,letting them jiggle free.

"5"! A fountain of cum bathes my nipples. 

"Nice shot cowboy"!

He's breathing heavy. "Thank you miss Anders".

"Your very welcome,Derek". "Show up Monday a 9". "See you at the party tomorrow".

He zips back up. "I'll work hard,give the job my fullest".

"This I know". "I've already seen ample evidence". "My girls will model the products for you,while we measure your sensory response". "It'll be a fun kind of exhaustion".

"Yes mam"! I unlock the door and he rolls out.

That was fun. Maybe a little too much fun,I'll admit. I am scouting him for Morgan, but was tempted to steal him for myself. Even so, I'd never actually do anything that could even potentially hurt Morgan,so that's a no go. I'm impressed with our girl's instincts though. She knew, somehow,that he was worth exploring. That was Morgan all over. Getting it right the first time,while so many of us are trying again. Always intuitive enough to gain the knowledge without having to fuck up first. Because it's not just what you know,who you know or even what you accomplish. It's the amount of damage you took getting to that point.  
I found a few decent men when I was young, but I didn't understand the significance of that. I squandered the opportunities romantic, just like the rest of them. I would pass,figuring that there would always be more men. And there were. Even allot more. But not so many of quality. That's the way it goes for most of us, I would guess. We make light of youthful opportunity, having nothing to compare it to. We learn better sure, but often at a price. By the time the mistakes of misspent youth have given us perspective,we are hardened and weighed down with all the baggage of those mistakes. Real, genuine chances at happiness aren't on an infinite carousel, always coming around again. One day,the carousel just stops. That's certainly true of the Hollywood carousel. That's why our little entourage is so protective of Morgan. She has a real chance to enjoy the good life without the mistakes and the compromises that we all made. And then her joy will inspire countless others. We can't be that girl, have that life. We each have too many scars,too much bitterness. But she can live the dream. And then the dream was real for someone. And the dream must be real for a few,or what's the damn point?

My phone rings. It's Tammy. She won't know I have fresh cum on my breasts as we talk. Honestly,it kinda turns me on.

"Hey Tammy".

"Hey Jessica,how'd he do"?

"He did good". "He's the rarest of common men". "A charming basic". "I like him a little too much, actually". "I did manage to keep it to webcam style fun though*.

"I trust he survived"?

"Drained of his fluids, but yes".

"Well he can rehydrate". "Your insatiable,you know that"?

"I know". "Funny you should call, I was just thinking of you as I look at the roses on my pink lace".

"Ha ha,your a riot". "You'll be at the party right"?

"Of course Tammy". "You can stop texting me reminders".

"It's a big one, Morgan's 18th". "Just don't want anyone to miss it".

"I'll be there with lace on".

"Good...that you'll be there".

"See you then, don't forget the glasses".

"I won't,later".

"Later"!

We hang up. I shouldn't tease Tammy. She's the one who holds this opera together really. I'm good at wardrobe, but Tammy books everything,has the plan. That's the real work of art. Begging for the chance,then setting up the details. Teasing her is fun though.

The big 18. Not for the first time, I envy Morgan. So young,so much in front of her. I wish I could go back, before remembering that I'd probably just fuck it up again. I'm no ingenue,never was. And I'm not really smarter than Morgan, just more experienced. I'm definitely not as intuitive. I learned everything the hard way. If I had been a star, I'd have burned out. Oh well. At least I'm still fuckable.


	4. Lips of Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mercedes Lee is the utility player of the entourage. She fills in wherever needed. Helping young Morgan however she can. Her duties could include driving, rehearsal partner,or even sapphic kissing partner...

It's the afternoon before her 18th birthday party,and she wants to go to a last minute audition. British actress diligence,I guess. It's just that she's been working so hard,she really should take a break. Tammy's swamped with phone calls,so I am now Mercedes Lee, transportation coordinator. I don't mind. My job description changes every day. I'm the utility girl of this entourage. Last week,Jessica had me gluing electrodes to guy's dicks. I don't know how the lesbian gets picked for that job, but she did promise I could glue them to vaginas next time. I haven't decided if that's less awkward,or more so. 

Morgan's excited for this one. She's practically bouncing in the seat next to me. I'm curious.

"So what's this audition of yours for anyway"?

"Don't be mad, but it's not my audition". "It's yours".

"Morgan"! "I told you not to set me up with anything".

"But you love acting"! "You starred in a TV classic".

"Not everyone remembers Ninja Girls as fondly as you do".

"Their loss". "I love Ninja Girls"!

"You and 3 guys who are all watching tentacle porn with their body pillow waifus right now".

"You did your own stunts"!

"I had to,we couldn't afford doubles". "Plus,they didn't insure us".

"Still impressive". 

"Alright, just stop guilding my lily". "What's the part"?

"It's a medical drama,your auditioning for one of the doctors".

"An Asian doctor"? "How original".

"They say it's well written".

I sigh. "I'll give it a shot".

Morgan exclaims joyously through her rose red lips. I actually never noticed that before. Her lips are rose red. They match the stripes on her shirt. She's wearing a white shirt with red stripes. The outfit is both adorable and sexy. Adorasexy. I did not just have that thought. I shake the thirst from my brain. I need to focus.

The audition goes well at first. The classy Jade gown I'm wearing gives me confidence. Action roles aside,I love being a lipstick lesbian. Damn It feels good to read sides again. A few of the casting agents are smiling afterwards. Then a producer,miss Wong shows up. For a moment, I think I've got the part right there. Then the questions start.

"You were on the show Ninja Girls, correct"?

"Guilty as charged". I laugh. She doesn't.

"Frankly,that show was an insult to Asian America". "Goofy martial arts stereotypes"? "Tell me you weren't proud of that".

"I was working. I was proud of that". 

"And what about your failure to properly express LGBT pride"?

"Excuse me"?

"Is it true you were photographed having explicit sex in a fast food restroom"?

"Yeah,but only the once".

One of the casting agents jumps in. "It's just that your coming out plan wasn't ideal".

"I didn't have a coming out plan. My plan was to eat a cheeseburger,then eat some muff".

"Uh...is it also true that you were in full costume"?

"Those wankers"! "I'm so sorry Mercedes"! 

I light a smoke outside the audition. We take turns puffing on it. Sharing cigs is one way we keep Morgan from smoking too much. I try not to think about her Rose red lips. I'm unsuccessful.

"It's not your fault. I've heard it all before".

"I'm never working with any of them,not a one"!

I lock eyes with Morgan before we start to the car.

"You do not ever limit any part of your career,or your life,for me". "You understand that"?

For a moment she looks down. "I understand".

"Good,now let's get ready to party,huh?

She's smiling again.

I switch out my Jade heels for sneakers and we get rolling.

On the drive back,Morgan gets out her phone and flips on the camera.

"What are you doing"?

"We're taking a picture. I'll send it to the world. No one is ever going to think that I'm ashamed of you".

"That's sweet Morgan. What pose do you wanna do"?

"Well...I think we should kiss".

I chuckle. "The execs would love that,the darling straight girl goes sapphic with TV ninja". "What did we just talk about"?

"Why do you assume I'm a straight girl"?

"Because you obviously don't...do you"?

"Sometimes I do. I wonder what different things would be like. What different people would be like".

I sigh. "Morgan, that's perfectly natural". "But I'll tell you what I'm like. I'm a dirty old bitch,and your half my age".

"Derek feels the same way. I can tell. I know it's my film he was watching". "What's so dirty about the idea of being with me"?

"Nothing it's just... complicated".

"Do you think I'm pretty"?

Yes,your beautiful Morgan".

"You would pick me up at the club"?

I sigh again. "Yes Morgan, I would pick you up at the club". "I would see those ruby red lips and melt".

She kisses me. I taste ruby red lips. They're amazing. I kiss back. We don't breathe. It's like velvet cake. I don't know how long we kissed.I just know that I'm dancing on a rainbow. When it's over, I still can't breathe. 

She picks up the phone again, I stop her.

"You don't have to share everything with the world".

We start driving. Soon, we're excitedly chatting about the party. Everything's the same,yet different.


	5. The Young Man from Venus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are men from Venus. Men who have an understanding of a woman's world, because they were born to that world. Tammy Jane knows these men exist. If only they had shown up a little sooner...

It's the morning of the party,and I'm legitimately swamped with calls when Mercedes and Morgan drive off to the audition. I don't even have time to ask Mr. Catington why he's having trouble keeping his balance. Not that I would talk to a cat. I often joke that the Bluetooth may as well be permanently implanted in my head,like some cyberpunk film. Tammy Jane, office android.  
My dark hair is in a ponytail. At least the pant suit matches. The socks don't,but you can't see them under my black work boots. All I have time for. I do have one personal meeting today,and he just arrived. Wade Williams,rising male lead of Family Village Entertainment. Only a year older than Morgan,but like her,already immersed in a very demanding industry. He recently requested to have me for an agent. I was reluctant at first, I like to focus on Morgan. But he won me over,the boy does have charm. I'm a mortal woman,what can I say?  
He always dresses resplendently. Well kempt blonde hair and a tailored black suit. His bearing is that of an older man,but his inquisitive blue eyes give away his youth.

"Hi Wade".

"Hi Miss Jane".

"Wade,you can just call me Tammy".

"Right,sorry".

"So listen, I know your booked solid, but I was hoping you would let me move your flight,so you can attend Morgan's party tonight? She rarely gets a co-star that she feels so comfortable with,we'd all love to have you.

"Sure,we can do that. Just send me the info".

"Great. "One other thing, there's a Pride event for new stars coming up. Want me to book it for you"?

"I'm always thrilled to be a supportive Ally".

"Ally? So...you aren't a bi guy"?

"I wish". "I'd have more dating options".

"Something tells me you aren't hurting for dates". "What about all those models,the most beautiful people on Earth".

"Friends. I doubt they wanna sleep with me".

"Oh of course they wanna sleep with you". I stop, shocked at myself. "I mean to say that many people finds you very winsome".

Wade chuckles. "Well, that's flattering". He gestures to a stack of wedding brochures on my desk. "Are you getting married"?

"No, that's just a hobby of mine. I dreamed of a Family Village wedding when I was young. Sometimes it's just nice to dream,even if it's never happening".

"I can't imagine why you would assume that. The future is unwritten,after all".

"Your future is the blank page. Mine has scribbles all over it".

"Ah, what's wrong with a few scribbles"? "Isn't that better than looking back at blank pages"?

"Your filling those pages Wade, don't worry".

"Thanks. Try not to worry so much about the scribbles".

"Thanks".

"See you at the party"!

"See you then"!

Well that was a disaster. Just about digested my whole foot. Jessica said something about that guy Derek the other day. That he was an astronaut exploring Venus. Woman's world was foreign to him. Wade's the opposite. He was born on Venus,raised there. His mother was giving him feminist lectures at age six. When he had culture clash problems,that tended to arise from a man not really knowing man's world. He took an action movie once,they asked him to pose with a prop gun over a mountain of extras who were all playing dead. From then on,he mistakenly thought that he was playing the villain of the movie. He even researched the effects of street violence. They sent him back to the Village. Oh sweet boy of Venus. Maybe there will be a home for him in a century...or two.

The phone rings throughout the day. I light my after lunch smoke without having lunch. My eyes go back to the wedding brochures. It would surprise people to know that I fantasize about a traditional wedding. Cutting the cake, tossing the bouquet. I spent so many years defining myself as atypical. Now I'm branded a "radical feminazi". One article said,"Tammy Jane wields a camera like terrorists wield bombs. She is clearly the personification of testicular cancer, perhaps even the source of the disease". Yep. He called me human ball cancer. One of the biggest entertainment journals in existence. The investors got scared. The producers stopped calling. My boyfriend of 5 years stopped calling. I didn't have the heart for the rallies after that. I was specifically uninvited from most of them anyway. Even some public events.

Now I masturbate about going with a lover to the grocery store. We pick out fruits and vegetables. We try to find the freshest bread and milk. Brings me to climax every time.


	6. The Birthday Wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big birthday bash is here,and it's just about perfect. But our British movie star has an idea that'll make it even more so,if a little less proper.

Derek brings the soda, just as he promised. And he polished his wheelchair too. It shines like a sports car. He's wearing a clean white dress shirt. I'm wishing it was dirty and torn. I'm having the kind of primal thoughts that put Mr. Catington back in rehab.

"You came"! I cry out excitedly.

"Said I would". He speaks as if no one ever did anything but what they said they would do. As if he held to his every word like a promise.

"And I bear gifts",he gestures to the pile of soda bottles.

There's a metric ton of it,all flavors. He filled the entire truck bed. Mercedes and Wade help him bring it all in. Wade is about to tip over as Derek leads them in. He recognizes Mercedes almost immediately.

"Your THE Mercedes Lee! From Ninja Girls"!

She smiles. "Guilty as charged". "For that,and everything you read in the tabloids".

"Well I don't read tabloids, but I do know that Ninja Girls kicked ass".

I chime in. "Well said Derek"! "Twas a bloody good time"!

Mercedes sighs. "A very thorough review clearly".

Derek leaned back,lite a smoke. "We could mention that the costumes were historically accurate".

Wade speaks from behind 2 liters. "And the show employed a huge number of Asian artists that are still working today".

Mercedes exhaled a smoke cloud. "Fine I surrender. I am a goddess of cheeseball TV".

I take up a toast as Tammy and Jessica pass out wine glasses for the soda.

"To the goddess of cheesy television"!

"To the goddess of cheese"!

Mercedes raises her glass. "To the birthday girl. Our star Morgan Montgomery". 

Tammy spoke next. "May we always guide her way as she lights ours". Glasses raise to cheers. I'm excited. Not even because I'm a movie star. I'm just a girl who's excited, because it's her birthday.

Jessica drains her soda glass and refills it with wine. Tammy bristles a bit.

"Jessica, we're trying to set a good example".

"Yes I know. And I intend to be the best possible example of a functioning alcoholic". Tammy surrenders with a sigh.

"At least she's a functioning alcoholic, imagine if she couldn't run off wine". I chuckle as Derek lights my smoke. I could light it myself, but being the birthday girl comes with certain privileges. Derek chuckles too.

"Careful Derek, I'm the one who's gluing electrodes to your sausage tomorrow".

Derek nods. "Understood mam".

I gasp. "She's just kidding, right Derek"?

Tammy exhales a wisp of smoke. "She's never joking about the matters sexual. Unless she's pretending to find me fuckable". Jessica raises her eyebrows. "Pretending,eh"? "That's what you think"?

I can't help myself. I interrupt. "Jessica,if someone was gonna see Derek's dick,it should have been me".

"The night is young dear". "Here's the teaser trailer. Your eyes are gonna bulge at his...bulge". Derek turns Scarlett red.

Now Tammy interrupts. "You do love a good teaser". Jessica chimes back. "So do you".

Wade hands Tammy a glass of wine and makes no secret of pouring one for himself. "One must embrace the spirit of the occasion".

Jessica toasts his comment. "Well put Wade"! She drains her glass. Tammy and Wade follow.

Mercedes checks the celebrity news in the other room. "Hey guess what"? "Julie James just got banned from Egypt for actually fucking a camel"!

Julie James. One year my younger and already the problem star of Tinseltown. I'm bias of course. She pilfered the role of girl Robin Hood right out from under me, that Irish brat. They had to cover her drunken slur in VO. She had insisted on filming with real mead under some obscure historical reenactment law. Wasted opportunity. Literally.

Tammy couldn't help but ask. "So how are they finishing Pharaoh's Daughter"?

"She has to marry the camel,then they can resume filming".

Wade refills his glass,grape soda this time. "I pity the camel". 

Jessica chuckled. "We all do".

Tammy's chuckle was more dry. "Morgan,do me a personal favor and avoid emulating the Trainwreck that is Julie James.

I chuckle as I exhale.

Derek tilts his head. "Didn't she play Robin Hood"?

"If you wanna be generous". I take a long drag.

"Well even than I was saying that you should play the part. Isn't he supposed to be British anyway"?

"Exactly"!

"Well grab me for Will Scarlett if that goes through".  
Derek got excited. "You would rock that"! "You should do more action films".

"You really think so"?

" Yeah man,you would jazz things up. They keep casting the same five guys,all named Chris".

"Thanks Derek"! Wade's phone beeped. "It's been a pleasure ladies and gents, but I got a plane to catch".

I grab him in a big hug. "Thank you for coming".

"Wouldn't have missed it for all the good in Egypt".

We all laugh as Wade exits stage left,a winsome grin on his face.

"Oh shit,the cake"! Mercedes ran in to grab pastry while Jessica went for the candles. Suddenly, I'm sitting before a giant pink cake with white frosting. It's grand. Mercedes lights the candles with the end of her cig. "Make a wish Morgan"! I blow out every baby blue candle in one breath. Derek gives me a thumbs up. Jessica claps. She remarks,"Wanna break the rules, tell us what you wished for"?

"I do actually, because I'll need each of you to help it come true". "I kinda wanna get laid,to be honest. Who's up for a birthday orgy"? I give them a wink. "I mean bloody hell, I blew out all the candles and everything"!


	7. Wishes Fulfilled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I don't know if I'm an adult. I don't know if I'm any more a woman now than before. I don't know if my stardom will last or even if my time in Tinseltown will be remembered at all. But I do know that in this moment,I'm happy".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This began as a short story idea to get the creative juices flowing. Several chapters later,I'm in love with these characters. More adventures forthcoming.

There's silence for a moment. Jessica speaks first. "Are you joking,or being serious"?

"Quite serious". "I have a handsome man and three too beautiful women about the place,let's be decadent". "More to the point, let's fuck and eat cake".

Derek speaks next. "I'm new here, but I don't think anyone wants you to feel pressured by the occasion".

Tammy chimes in. "Gonna echo that point,thanks Derek". "We're not here to tempt you to hedonism".

Jessica blinks. "We're not"?

Tammy gives Jessica a sidelong glare. "we're here to celebrate your birthday".

" Well I wanna celebrate my birthday with some hedonism".

Mercedes responded next. "I know your questioning your sexuality, have you thought about how best to resolve that"?

"Yes I have. I'd like to fuck three beautiful women on my birthday. I think that'll answer the question quite admirably".

As I might have predicted, Jessica gets the real party started. She kisses Tammy the way she tastes wine. She savors the experience. Tammy's shocked expression turns to passion as she soaks up the vintage. Meanwhile,I'm ripening on the vine, hoping Jessica kisses me the same way.

She does. It's glorious. It's what the fireworks will be like when her Majesty reconquers the colonies. I'm down to white lace, Tammy's in her warm blue panties already. An impatient Jessica tastes her nipples eagerly, tongue savoring every inch of two mountaintops,like an explorer making new discoveries with every step.

Derek and Mercedes are a bit surprised by everything. Mercedes can't blink and keeps pinching herself. Derek actually falls out of his chair. I gasp,and run to make sure he's ok.

"Derek! Be careful, I don't want you to get hurt". I check him all over. Arms,legs and chest. A little sheepishly, I unzip his jeans and take out Derek's dick.

"I need to make sure it's not bruised or anything".

"I'm alright, but feel free to make sure. I wouldn't wanna lose any important nuts or bolts".

"We'll keep everything organized".

Derek moves to get on top, but he just can't balance. He sighs as he plops down.

"Sorry Morgan, I'm still trying to get the hang of my new situation".

We sit quietly for a moment. Mercedes is eating out in style. Wearing nothing but a backwards ballcap as she dines on Tammy and Jessica.  
"So I didn't know you were bi too". Derek chimes casually.

"Your bi? I had no idea".

"Not your picture of the refined California swinger"? He chuckles.

"Oh now, bi in a blue collar is so hot right now". I return his chuckle. "Known long"?

"A couple years. My cousin left a gay porn in my player. It was already going,so I figured I'd check it out. I dug it. Had a blast. Speaking of, I really need to give my cousin his disc back".

We chuckle in unison. Mercedes is still painting two pussies with her tongue like some kind of lesbian Rembrandt. She's Michaelangela and those two pussies are her sapphic Sistine Chapel. Tammy and Jessica can't argue anymore. They're mouths are otherwise engaged. It's breathtaking for me too. Suddenly, I have an idea.

"Listen Derek,what if I guided your wrench,so speak"?

"Like,you just put my dick in place"?

"I could guide it in gently, and you wouldn't fall. I mean, why does a virgin girl always have to be on bottom anyway"? "Why can't a vestal virgin be on top"?

"Well, I guess there's no reason we can't do it that way, it's just a bit off blueprint".

"Bollocks to the bloody blueprint"!

I take my own virginity, using Derek's dick. He doesn't mind my borrowing it. I give it back to him. Eventually.

But first, I bounce up and down jackhammer like I'm Jules Verne in search of the Earth's core. It's a mix of blood and cum. I keep going. I keep burrowing. I find my core with Derek's drill. The result is tantric and tectonic. An eruption. Soaring and shattering.  
A we're both spent, Derek's cock red like the Union Jack cross, I told him into my arms.

"See? You didn't fall".

He regards me for a handful of breaths.

"Yes I did".

We kiss for a long time. Maybe we'll keep going,till my next birthday. I don't know if I'm an adult now. I don't know if I'm a woman,any more than before. I don't know how long stardom will last or even if my time in Tinseltown will be remembered at all. But I do know that in this moment,I'm happy.


End file.
